Lost and Found
by BMShipper
Summary: Ty comes back only to find out Bay has already moved on with another guy. He's heartbroken, but there is someone who helps him get over it... at least for the moment... SLASH - Don't like, don't read!


_**A/N: This is my first "Switched at birth" Fanfic and English isn't my first language, so this might not be perfect, even though I had a few pairs of eyes to look over it… and I know the pairing might be "strange" to you, but I just couldn't get it out of my head… Also: This is my VERY first attempt to write some smut in English… so I hope, you'll like it anyways ;-)**_

_**Comments would be really nice… they make me happy… so if you liked what you read (and even if you didn't), please review!**_

**Lost and Found**

Ty sank down in the sand at the edge of the water so the waves almost touched his feet. Almost. He let out a desperate whimper and felt his eyes burning. What the hell had he thought when he decided to quit his army training to come back? Yeah, right, he hadn't been thinking at all. The desire for Bay – his _girlfriend_ Bay – had been almost unbearable, and the realisation that everything was over had hit him. Hard.

What had he expected? That Bay would sit around and wait for him to come back? Yes, actually. If he was honest with himself that was exactly what he had hoped; especially after she had tried calling him a few times. They had never put her through to him, though.

Still, Ty had thought she needed him, and the thought of letting her down like that almost killed him. So he had decided to come back, but it looked like she could manage quite nicely on her own; especially now, that she had a new boyfriend.

Ty shook his head sharply. Four weeks. Four fucking weeks. He was gone for four weeks and she had already found someone new, and not just _any_ someone, of course: Emmett. Emmett who he'd known for years now, because he was Daphne's best friend and when they'd hung out, Emmett was usually with them as well. Not that Ty ever had had a problem with him, on the contrary he really liked him, but right now he wanted to punch him in the face for stealing away his girl.

He had been in the Kennish's driveway when he had seen them. Emmett had been leaning against his motorcycle with his arms wrapped loosely around Bay's waist and her arms looped around his neck. They had looked at each other and then kissed, kissed like there was no tomorrow. And they had looked so happy; happier than Bay had ever looked when she was with him. That sight was almost unbearable, and so Ty had turned around and left the driveway unnoticed.

Only to come here, a place he had discovered when he was taking a walk with Daphne. It was very quiet here and he had never seen anyone else hanging around here. A little hidden piece of beach with a small bay behind him. He had always wanted to show Bay this place once he came back, but now that was never going to happen. That was a thought that broke his heart.

Seems like his departure hadn't hit Bay as hard as he thought it would, if she had managed to get a new boyfriend within not even four weeks after his departure. He'd assumed that they had something special, some connection, but maybe he was wrong. Maybe he had too high expectations in their relationship, a relationship that was now over without them even breaking up properly. But Bay apparently had made her decision.

Ty rubbed his eyes in hopes of keeping the tears away. 'She's not worth it', he tried to tell himself, but he knew he was fooling himself, because she _was_ worth it.

Bay Kennish was special and it took him way too long to realize it. Way too long to realize that leaving her was the worst mistake in his life. He should have stayed, he should have given their relationship a chance to develop and grow into something big, but instead he thought she would wait for him until he came back so they could just pick up where they left off.

"Hey!"

A vaguely familiar voice pulled Ty out of his thoughts and he jerked around. When he lifted his head he recognized Bay's brother Toby, who was standing there and looking down on him. He barely knew him but he had liked him straightaway, the moment they had first talked to each other.

"God, Toby! You scared the shit out of me. If you wanna kill me, you could have just ran me over with your car."

"Why would I want to kill you?" Toby asked with an open smile and pointed to the sand. "Can I sit down?"

Ty slid aside a little bit. "Sure, be my guest," he replied, looking at the younger man curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Seeming slightly nervous, Toby scratched the back of his head. "I noticed your car in our driveway from the window of my room and when I got down to say hello I saw you leaving. And then I saw Bay and Emmett and decided it would be best to follow you."

"So you're stalking me now?" Ty questioned with a little smile on his lips, the first one since he came here.

"If that's where you wanna go, then yes I am. I just thought you might need a friend right now," Toby answered, his gaze never leaving Ty.

"Why would you think that?" Ty tilted his head in confusion.

"Hello? Bay was your girlfriend and you just witnessed her making out with her new boyfriend. Don't tell me you don't give a damn, because I know you do," Toby stated plainly.

Ty turned away, looking at the water again, because he couldn't withstand Toby's stare any longer. It was as if Toby could see directly into his heart, into his soul. As if he knew exactly what he was going through right now.

"It doesn't make a difference. She's happy with him, I saw the smile on her face, and Emmett's a really good guy. Things between us are over." Deep down he knew it was true, but why did it hurt so much to say it out loud?

"That doesn't make it hurt less. I know what I'm talking about," Toby replied, placing a hand on Ty's forearm softly.

Ty let out a deep sigh. "And what do you do about it?" He turned back to Toby, to look into his bright blue eyes, eyes that reminded him a lot of Daphne's. They had so much in common, Ty had to admit, and he saw so much of her in him. She normally was the one to cheer him up whenever he felt down… just like Toby was trying to do right now.

"Sometimes I write songs about it. My music helps me a lot when I'm depressed," he explained, then shrugged slightly. "Or hot, wild sex. You have no idea how soothing and relaxing that can be."

"What?" Ty blurted out, staring at Toby in shock.

Toby grinned. "I mean it. Picking up some random woman…" he looked up and down Ty's body, before he went on, "…or guy and having sex without many questions can be comforting in a situation like that."

Ty shook his head. "You're not some random guy, you're the brother of my ex-girlfriend," he stated, causing Toby to shrug.

"We could pretend we don't know each other. Like I'm some random pedestrian who just happened to walk by," he suggested.

"You're crazy, man," Ty replied, not taking Toby for real, until he felt the younger man sliding closer and placing a hand on his knee.

"Have you ever tried it?" he heard Toby ask and felt his heart beat faster immediately.

"Tried what? Sex? I'm not a virgin anymore, if that's what you wanted to know."

Toby let out an amused laugh. "I wouldn't have thought you were," he replied, getting serious again. "No, I meant sex with a guy."

Ty raised an eyebrow. "Is that an offer?"

Toby looked him deep in the eye. "Do you want it to be one?"

Ty swallowed hard, watching Toby sliding even closer until he could feel Toby's hand touching his cheek and pulling his face to his own. "So?"

Ty's mouth went dry and he felt himself shivering when Toby's free hand moved to the back of his neck, softly caressing his hair line. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, Toby's face was only inches away. He just had to lean forward to kiss him.

'This isn't a good idea!' his inner voice almost screamed at him, but he decided not to listen to it; instead, he closed the distance between them. His lips met Toby's in a slow, almost feathery kiss that only lasted a few seconds.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other for a split second before Toby leaned forward again.

"I guess that was a yes then?" he heard Toby's voice whispering in his ear and then Toby was all over him, kissing him again, but way more forceful and passionate than the first time. Toby had really soft lips, Ty had to admit, and it felt good to be close to someone like this. Since Bay, there hadn't been anyone he was intimate with. He hadn't even felt the urge to be close to someone when all he could think about was Bay, but ironically, she was the last thing he had in mind right now. And maybe Toby was right; maybe it would _really_ help him to forget the pain, at least for a little while.

Ty felt himself open up to Toby's kiss and responded immediately, letting his tongue slide into Toby's welcoming mouth. Toby's hand made its way to the hem of Ty's shirt and before Ty even knew what he was doing he was lifting his arms. They broke the kiss long enough so Toby could remove the piece of clothing. Ty felt a soft push against his chest before he fell back into the sand. He pulled Toby on top of him, continuing their kissing, feeling himself starting to really enjoy what Toby was doing to him.

When Toby's hands started to touch his bare chest, he took in a sharp breath. Toby took the opportunity to move his lips from Ty's mouth to his neck and when he started kissing his way down to his chest, Ty let out a low moan at the sensation. He could feel himself getting really turned on. He wouldn't have thought another guy could have such an impact on him, but Toby proved him wrong. His whole body screamed for more and Toby apparently was willing to give it to him. He felt Toby licking and sucking at the base of his neck while his hands were busy caressing his chest, slowly sliding down and then Toby's lips were on his own again.

Willingly, Ty responded to the kiss, letting his own hands slide down Toby's back until he reached the waistband of his jeans. "You're wearing too many clothes," he muttered in between two kisses, pulling at Toby's shirt.

"Then it's time for you to change that, I guess," was Toby's reply. He straightened up just enough, to allow Ty to take off the disturbing piece of clothing.

When they sank down again and their bare chests touched for the first time Ty shivered underneath Toby.

'Oh my fucking god,' Ty thought, trying to catch his breath. That was so unbelievably intense and he couldn't conceive he was really about to have sex with a guy, and not just any guy, but Bay's brother. Or, at least the guy she grew up thinking was her brother.

Ty felt himself open up to Toby's kiss and responded immediately, letting his tongue slide into Toby's welcoming mouth. Toby's hand made its way to the hem of Ty's shirt and before Ty even knew what he was doing he was lifting his arms. They broke the kiss long enough so Toby could remove the piece of clothing, and then Ty felt a soft push against his chest and fell back into the sand. He pulled Toby on top of him, continuing their kissing, feeling himself starting to really enjoy what Toby was doing to him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt one of Toby's hands reaching down. Toby started to move his hand up and down the bulge in his jeans, leaving him a panting mess within seconds. Toby knew exactly what he wanted and how he would get it. He might have done this a hundred times already and Ty might only be one of many guys Toby'd have sex with, but he couldn't care less right then. He wanted the younger guy, and he wanted him bad. More than he ever thought he could want another person, let alone another man.

Toby's fingers palmed his erect cock through the fabric of his jeans and Ty was already so close to his orgasm, he had to stop him. So he pushed Toby off him and sat up, taking a few deep breathes.

"Are you alright?" he heard Toby ask next to him and turned his head to look at him.

"Yes… more than alright," he replied, feeling his cheeks getting hot. He was sure his face was red in a blush, something that barely happened to him at all.

"Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?" Toby wanted to know, starting to caress his arm.

Ty shook his head, a smile crossing his face. "No. But if you would have gone on like that, it would have been over before I even had the chance to give you something back, you know."

A devious grin appeared on Toby's lips. "So I'm _that_ good, huh?"

Ty stared at him for a few seconds before pushing him down into the sand, crawling over him. "You're a naughty boy, Kennish. You know that, don't you?"

Toby let out a soft laugh. "I think I've heard that before, yes." His fingers travelled up to Ty's long, black hair, entangling themselves in them and pulling Ty close to his face again. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No!" Ty blurted out. "No problem," he added softly, leaning closer to Toby and letting Toby devour his mouth once again.

Within minutes their hands were all over each others bodies and it didn't take long for them to get rid of their remaining clothes.

"Are you really sure you wanna do this?" Toby asked quietly, once he was pressed against Ty's naked body. Ty's legs were wrapped around his waist and Toby's fingers were scissoring him to prepare him for what would be coming. And Toby was more than prepared for everything, because he even had had lube with him.

Ty let out a strangled laugh. "Don't you think it's a little late for you to ask me that?"

Toby smiled at him. "Seriously. You can still say no, if you don't want this."

Ty looked at him seriously. "I want this. I want you," he whispered, before grabbing a hold of Toby's erect cock and moving his fingers up and down slowly. "So just do it."

Toby moved his fingers in and out of him a few more times, before grabbing a condom he had already placed next to them. It took his skilled fingers only a few seconds to roll it over himself and then he placed himself at Ty's entrance, entering him slowly after one last nod from Ty.

Ty let out a grunt and gritted his teeth at the painful intrusion. He had been aware that it might hurt, but he hadn't expected it to feel like _that_.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ty heard Toby ask, but immediately shook his head.

"No… No don't stop."

He took a few deep breathes to relax himself, to calm down and when he felt Toby pushing inside of him a little more, the pain started to fade away and was replaced by pure pleasure.

Within minutes he was clinging to Toby as if the world depended on it and he could feel his orgasm building within him.

It was almost unbelievable how good it felt to be with another man, how close he felt to Toby right now. He had to admit, he had never felt this close to another person before. And even though he wasn't aware he was searching for something, he might have just found it with Toby.

He didn't know what this was and how they would deal with the whole situation in the aftermath, but he was ready to find out, and maybe – just maybe – he'd chosen the wrong Kennish in the first place.


End file.
